


Tales of the Pulse Part 7 - Eiken Heart

by Titan_MassMind



Series: Tales of the Pulse [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Eiken
Genre: Bondage, Domination, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Rape, Stalking, Transformation, apotheosis, femalemuscle, femalemusclefetish, femalemusclegrowth, hairtentacles, heavydomination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_MassMind/pseuds/Titan_MassMind
Summary: It is the Day of the Pulse, because that's how time zones work.  In a deliberately obscured prefecture of Japan, with an odd peninsula and island chain combination not shown on your usual maps, a positively gargantuan school, Zashono Academy, attached to the even more sketchy Zashono University, exists to...Funnel the unusual and the otherwise uncontainable elements of a society that frowns on unapproved forms of excess.  Among the oddities of Zashono, among the strangest is the Eiken Club.  Until recently, it was made up of now-graduating seniors, and for a time, lead by the last member of the Supernatural club.  She died on what's called the Mystics' Slaughter, and not even her clubmates could find out why.They're about to.  Emiru, otherwise known as Teddy, was one of Eiken's odd ducks.  A tiny, pink-haired and pink-eyed slip of a thing capable of lifting several tons, and, theoretically, taking some serious hits, Emiru is petrified of the world outside her giant Teddy Suit, and without it, is incapable of- anything, really.She's about to lose the suit.And gain a couple of tons of high-density, tight-packed, muscle, bone, and all the rest.But mostly, Hunter muscle.
Relationships: Chiharu Shinome/Victims, Chiharu Shinonome/Teddy, Chiharu Shinonome/Teddy/Kirika, Lin Grace/Leon, Teddy/Teacher Komon
Series: Tales of the Pulse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602472
Kudos: 1





	Tales of the Pulse Part 7 - Eiken Heart

Slightly Before the Pulse

It is late afternoon, and Teddy is at home. Napping, actually; Zashono is on break, and the madness of Teddy's life is at a lull. She hasn't been used in any weird get-rich-quick or make-the-pretty-boy-cry schemes in at least a day or two.

She sleeps peacefully.

Teddy is dreaming of holding hands again with a gently smiling, gentle slender man. His face is very familiar, especially the blush, the adorable little furtive twitches, and the drooling. In the dream, those are all for her.

Usually, he is cute and skinny and weak, and does those things… for one of Teddy's other friends.

Teddy doesn't like talking very much; she just wishes she could find a silent way to say look! My hugging is for you! Just because it is more crushing and less squishing does not mean I don't want to do more with you!

Though she has noticed his thin, weak, yet surprisingly damage resistant body twitches almost as much from her hugs as from Kirika's. As long as she is Teddy, of course. But she only feels safe to be strong when she is Teddy.

Otherwise, she quivers like a bunny.

Teddy does not like being the stupid, soft, pink bunny.  _ Emiru _ . Except...

"It would be better if you seized up, Teddy!" Kirika used to shout, back when she and Kyoko tried to help Teddy  _ always _ be Teddy. "Then you'd be strong at whatever tried to hurt you. Like me!"

Kirika is very, very strong. She, Grace, and Kyoko tried everything. Wrestling, Hungry Bear Style, radiation, fizzing and glowing drinks, suspiciously lightweight invisible Teddy suits, Stone Ox, a combination of Kangeiko and Shochu Geiko, a combination of Stone Ox and Kangeiko  _ and _ Shochu Geiko…

After the waterfalls flooded each other and swamped the boards away, Teddy hid under a desk until Teacher Komon accidentally spilled the barrels of rice, sand, and pebbles into each other, rather than try "Iron Hand Style."

Teddy's hands are strong enough anyway, when she doesn't have to be the bunny. That said, Hungry Bear Style is still Teddy's favorite, even if Kirika made her cry learning it. That happens sometimes, when Kirika gets enthusiastic.

She still remembers it all, anyway, and it's a lot of fun when she can be Teddy. Most things are much more fun as Teddy anyway. Except…

Except that she never thought Densuke liked her. Until that day when he hurt her feelings-- accidentally, Teddy is sure now-- she ran away like a stupid pink bunny again, she got hurt, and… 

And Densuke, slight, weak, and having not the slightest clue that Teddy was the pink-haired girl who was as quiet and useless as a bunny, took care of her.

Teddy turned eighteen a few months back. She and many of the Eiken Club members should be graduating from Zashono Academy to Zashono University in the spring, where Kirika has already set up the new Eiken Club. They tried so hard to find Hikaru, and then the news came that every other member of the former Supernatural Club had died…

The Eiken Club investigated, perhaps a bit enthusiastically. In fact, it had embarrassed the dickens out of Chiharu, Komon, and Densuke; the world-famous Flame Princess  _ herself _ had to ask Kirika to stop getting in the way. A huge musclebound shrine-maiden turned elemental warrior and martial artist, quite possibly famous on other  _ planets _ ?

That had not been a good day for Kirika. She'd punched right through a concrete block. Unfortunately, Teddy and the others knew Flame Princess was probably right.

Teddy has not grown up much. Especially not  _ out _ the way Chiharu has. So while she wishes she could make a confession to Densuke-- like Chiharu, Kirika, the majority of Chiharu's family, Teacher Komon, and pretty much every other Eiken Clubmember-- she isn't too sad she's never been able to come up with the words…

Or any at all, more or less.

Except when she dreams. Her dreams have wandered in many directions, especially when she wears the Teddy Suit to bed, like she did tonight. And while often, she dreams that she  _ has _ made her confession, or Kyoko came up with a thought-reading helmet and stuffed it onto Densuke who then reads her  _ thinking _ about making a confession to Densuke, or, least likely of all, Kirika's loud, rude tendency to say whatever is on the top of her mind has been useful for a change…

When she dreams, she can manage a few words. Sometimes quite a few. Like, "Thank you for taking me to the nurse," "I would like to protect you now Densuke," "You are a very pretty man," or, "Would you prefer it if I was less enthusiastic hugging you than Kirika?"

Then there is holding hands, walking through a pastoral forest with Densuke, probably taking Lin's jet, and sometimes-- the thought makes her shiver a bit in her sleep-- perhaps a Not-Teddy Teddy Suit for Densuke, too? Maybe it will make him strong. Or at least…

Those are her  _ usual _ dreams.

Sometimes, she dreams about being Teddy  _ without _ the suit, or any clothes at all. Then she can carry him in her own arms, feel him squirm against her skin, and show him there are things to put his head and hands against that are not boobs. Sometimes, she dreams of fighting Kirika for him, sharing him with Chiharu, or fighting him for Chiharu and taking him home with her so that they can nurse him back to health.

The last few years have been very eye-opening for Teddy, especially when she is asleep.

But today is the day of the Pulse.

When the Pulse hits, Teddy is napping, and dreaming of a skinny boy, just become a man, holding her hand. Not as a euphemism. Not because she scared of sex, nor because she doesn't know what it is-- Kirika has seen to that.

But because Teddy, as enthusiastic as she is to be an Eiken Club Member, really does like quiet, sedate activities in her leisure time, and has realistic expectations about what happens to poor Densuke when otherwise innocent activities are on the oeuvre.

That was before the Pulse. Before she started to finally grow. To grow, and to change.

The Pulse does not respect Teddy's preferred leisure activities. She and her sister have that incredibly rare combination of genetics and sacred matrilineal inheritance that draw its colorless fire. Everything else happens as it must.

In the core of her fairly towering suit, Teddy is a very slender, slip of a girl. When the light and power of the Pulse hits, it almost treats Teddy as being more the suit size to start; and less her own. Certainly the brilliant flare of energies is so broad past Teddy's scant height-- not even one and a half meters-- that it seems to envelope the bear costume. 

She grows out, from the core. Toned, efficient, and metahuman-powerful muscles begin to flex and tighten all over a skinny, thin body that never developed the sort of breasts that the post-pubescent members of the Eiken Club are famous (as opposed to infamous) for. The Pulse has a lot of work to do before it gets her  _ there _ .

She's already got quite a lot of definition, thanks to Kirika and Grace's ceaseless efforts; it just doesn't usually show unless she's putting them to use. Which almost by definition, happens when she's in her costume. Of course, she is wearing her costume.

For the first few moments.

Incredible striation was there from the start. Development begins to blossom not with her breaths, but with her heart beating. Her shoulders stretch and her body lengthens.

It seems to pick up from her traps first, and out through the lats and obliques. Like someone is sticking hoses into a series of balloons she just happened to be using as muscles for years, and each lub- _ thud _ of her heart pumps air in rapidly. The pump pushes through muscle, and skin, and..

And internal organs. And bones. Teddy is getting  _ big _ .

Teddy is also getting ripped; it's definitely not  _ air _ that's being pumped into her rapidly expanding pectorals, abs, and the rest of her torso. Oh, yeah, she was capable of putting the hurt on before, as long as she had the confidence to do so. But it was all in such tiny, concentrated packages.

When the pain of the Pulse hits, she dreams Densuke is running her to the nurse again. Only she's a lot more irritated with him; her head hurts too, so much! He's going to need more than a bandage and kind word this time.

Those tiny packages of muscular potential grow so much and with so much additional definition that briefly, it looks like she's just having entire muscle groups copied in place and connected to the original. Soon enough, her torso looks like she'd been bodybuilding her whole life. Just cursed with the kind of metabolism and muscle density that makes big, burly men very sorry,  _ very _ quickly that they started to harass that slip of a thing drinking by herself in a bar.

Teddy's older sister may prefer wearing her own suit, but she isn't  _ entirely _ lapine outside of it.

Anyway, that leaves matters extremely cramped in the suit. Her core and head grew first, including turning a pencil-thin neck into a cabled, majestic, if thin mountain, running into her traps. But the Pulse's energies spread in her with every heartbeat, to every last part of her body.

Soon, the big, egg-like central compartment of the Teddy Suit is startling to bulge itself, where knees and elbows and shoulders are pushing out in wild directions. The internal cushioning that Kyoko adjusted to make it easier for a very tiny Emiru to pretend to be such a very large Teddy is now squashed so dense against the tough, outer "fuzz" layer that it's harder than steel. Briefly, the material is nearly as hard as Teddy's taut, pale-beige skin, but the Pulse forbids that as well.

The short, stubby limbs of the suit fill rapidly. The legs were never really meant to be worn so much as act as giant springs with which to extend and channel her walking gait; the coils are now almost completely compressed into each other. There's more room in the arms  _ width _ wise, sure-- but not length.

That just pushes her elbows back into the central cavity of the suit, and shoves them harder against its strained surfaces.

In the dream, Densuke at last is wearing a suit of his own, very much like Teddy's. He's holding her, hugging her, and squeezing her the way she's wanted for so very long. Except she is now a Hunter, and she wants so… much… more!

Curled up already, her biceps pump up along with her heartbeat too. Growing and spreading, developing layered, swelling prominences alongside the rugged backup of her triceps. The already powerful flexors and extensors coil and undulate together. Swiftly, her forearms alone looks like real bears would be mistaking that for their kin's limbs-- not necessarily the forelimbs, either!

That's not even getting at what's happening to her  _ legs _ . When she starts, those are about the most developed parts of her, long, lithe but with an athletic kind of curvy. The kind that would get her called "leggy," if not attached to such an elfin body.

Size and develop travels along the spiraling layers of muscle fibers, pushing them into each other and then out… and out… and  _ out _ . Soon, Teddy's quads alone, let alone her hamstrings, displace more space than her entire body used to.

This presents a problem, and not just for the somehow still-coherent Teddy Suit. She doesn't wear much beneath the suit these days, just a tank top and gym shorts most of the time; at night, it's a different top and lighter shorts. The tanktop is just gone.

Just flat out  _ gone _ , erased when she got so much more breadth across the chest that her slight A-cups nearly disappeared against the sudden increase in mass.

But she's a Hunter now; that condition isn't going to last. Her body seems intent on packing on the power first, with the curves to follow. For the moment, she's topless in the suit, not even shreds of her tanktop remaining. The shorts, much more stretchy, have made a transition into functionally a bikini-- if barely; she's suddenly got hips like Kirika's without the extra padding.

A string bikini, anyway.

Those hips swoop dramatically wide away from her powerful core, giving her dancer's elegance with the only real padding being muscle. Clearly curvaceous, too, even with the stockiness of her central abdomen. Six-pack abs got thrown by the wayside some time ago; her belly's hardness and rough, banded sculpting could be mistaken for a topographic map, if not for the regularity.

Each large, powerful abdominal muscle looks like they started from the same core, cloned perfection, adjusted for where it sits on the rows and columns making up a shredded masterpiece. She's filled out-- at least in turns of strength, and frame size. Now, in the suit, she's taller and broader both than the suit itself should be.

Only, she was in a fetal ball to sleep, like usual. The dream of course, encouraged the position, nestled up against Densuke half the time. But it's about as comfy a way to sleep in what amounts to a combination tent-sleeping bag-costume as there can be-- especially this one.

Kyoko doesn't really ask questions when she's given something fun and crazy to build. At least not the embarrassing kind. To Teddy.

Shifting and turning, sweat running over her steely muscles and through the endless striations their constant tensing pop out, Teddy expands to fill all available space in the costume. She's not usually claustrophobic, but if she had been awake, she would be thrashing about, trying to find anything more than millimeters' space. It's all heat and softness wrapped around her very,  _ very _ hardness.

Really, if she was a whit more violent in her dreams the Teddy Suit would be gone already. Kyoko's handiwork is strong, but the woman inside passed eight times her former volume and is still going. It wasn't going to last at this point, anyway.

And then, still growing taller and bigger and bigger and better, the rest of a Hunter's inheritance grows in.

Within  _ seconds, _ she's left her slender A-cups behind. Double Ds that would be lovely excess for anyone but an Eiken Club member blossom, every bit as perky as they started, at least! They don't stop.

The once-egg-shaped main chamber of the costume is now clearly the shape of a beautiful, statuesque amazon. One who has  _ not _ skipped leg day either. Her almost bony ass is now positively plump, even though it loses none of its firmness.

And oh, how sensitive her skin feels, and it's more immediate than the rest of her growing sensorium. Her sense of sight is not unused in her Pulsing sleep, vastly passing beyond the Suit. Beyond the dorms, even!

But she's also getting a Hunter's sense of touch. Including the almost endless pleasure nerves, concentrated on her pussy of course. But where her rapidly stiffening nipples grind into the fabric of the Suit, it gives Teddy a burst of pleasure so great her dream is overwhelmed with cascades of color swirling around her.

The pain hasn't left. But the pleasure… The pleasure transmutes it.

When the pain becomes orgasmic, she dreams of everything Kirika taught her to do with a boy or a man you like.

Well, everything Kirika taught her to do with a polite boy you intend to  _ keep. _ It's so strange that Kirika never uses them on Densuke herself. But that was before the Pulse.

And when Teddy is finished, when she has finished bandaging him and tucking him under one arm… Seeing Teacher Komon stomp by across the sky wearing nothing but a fetching brown wooly bear hat, complete with toggles makes her a little sad.  _ Dreaming again… _

It's her new nipples that finish the job. Somewhere after passing Komoe's breastiness and Kirika's height, they simply tear right through fabric and reinforcement capable of withstanding mortar shelling. It would only have taken one rip; two hit at once.

As her body spasms into its final growth spurt, Teddy screams, not in pain, but in rapture she's never been able to bring herself to before.

Moments later, the Pulse passes, as do Teddy's orgasms She got rather more of those than most of her sisters. The appreciation doesn't last.

When Teddy wakes up, surrounded by the ruins of the Teddy Suit, the sobbing is uncontrollable. Her fists pound the floor. Dust-- and shreds of her suit-- fall from the ceiling, the overhead light with them, within milliseconds of the first impact

It's a good thing her dorm is empty. Zashono closed for a month after a threat was called in, building off the Mystics' Slaughter. No one else should have been here; she shouldn't have been here, either.

She's not the only one, but she is the only one here. The second fist slams into the floor with the force of her grief. The foundations  _ crack _ , and the kinetic force is dispersed across the entire building by the same preternatural effect that used to let her pick whole cars up by the bumpers.

She should have been at home, comparing costuming and grooming tips with her sister. But she's here, and her one defense against the world that hates, shames, and worse, ignores Emiru,  _ tramples _ Emiru, is gone. Well, other than the Eiken Club, but she really doesn't think draping Kirika over her front and Chiharu over her back is going to help matters.

Teddy is exposed. Teddy isn't  _ Teddy _ anymore She's stuck as Emiru.

Screaming, Emiru flips over and swings her arms rapidly back and forth, secure in her belief that she can do little more than soft, tickling jabs. Not even rabbit punches, let alone rabbit kicks. She's not even a rabbit, now.

She's a  _ bunny. _

To be fair, she's right; limited by her crippling fear, she wields less than a  _ thousandth _ of her strength against the ruins of her bed.

When she could lift "only" a few tons, that meant even less than an invalid, most of the time. But Emiru is a Pulsed Hunter now, and the force that lightly bats the floor is working on a scale meant to see the death of stars.

The entire building and it's two nearest neighbors  _ disintegrate _ . To Emiru's shock, she plummets into the dust of the foundations; the rest just falls on her, a lake of powdered building. When she panics, legs kicking against the hyperformed Earth below, she knocks herself up and out of the ruins.

Reflexes new but near-omniscient kick in. Coated in dust but otherwise naked, she lands easily, now-immense legs spread slightly. But--  _ Naked naked naked naked naked! _

  
Emiru wants to scream. She opens her mouth, but nothing audible-- to humans, anyway-- comes out. Animals for kilometers around that haven't already fled hightail it-- the ones that aren't just stunned by the bomb of ultra-high-pitched sound.

A number out of her new sorority are profoundly grateful for sensory filtering, and several are slightly dazed anyway. No few avoid Zashono for some time. Of course, that was the case anyway.

Shaking, trembling, she slaps her hands on her heads, her hips, her shoulders-- everywhere. Her head flings rapidly left and right, trying to find some clue, some way out of this nightmare, her body moving too fast to be seen as anything but a blur. Except to a Hunter, or perhaps, an Avatar of the Speed Force paying extremely close attention, briefly.

_ Has to be a nightmare has to be a nightmare everything is frozen frozen and dust! _ No matter which way she turns her still-screaming head, Emiru's vision doesn't change. The trauma of exposure and her own belief in her helplessness holds the Hunter's Drives and arrogance at bay.

She sees other immense beings like herself. Two look like Chiharu, one of whom might be her friend's mother. There is something so wondrous about Chiharu, it almost makes Teddy cry-- and then, both disappear, somehow.

She sees the younger members of the Eiken Club, alone,  _ small _ , and vulnerable-- and human, though even Komoe looks a bit taller and tougher.

A part of her not lost in the screaming notes Teacher Komon, not scraping the very sky at all. The poor curvy woman's lost her glasses, and is wearing nothing but a very racy set of lace panties and a similar bra. She's fallen over, chest to the floor and knees against her chest, waving her sexy little bubble butt around in the air.

Emiru's agonized scream becomes higher pitched, and begins to liquify the rubble-powder. If she was Teddy, she would go protect poor Teacher Komon. She'd take such good care of Teacher...

Even a few seconds can feel like centuries to a Hunter. Agonizing, if for some reason unable to entertain themselves or slow themselves down enough to communicate with lesser beings, like the mightiest mankind has to offer. Thankfully, the same delusion keeps "Emiru" from truly tapping into her new mental powers.

But she flails on and screams on and flails on...

Right up until she smacks herself  _ right _ in the breast while flailing, and realizes she's even  _ bigger _ than the Teddy Suit. And Kirika. Combined.

Pleasure turns her horrified scream into a groaning squeak, barely audible at  _ any _ pitch. She has a brief, sweet climax, the front of her short pink hair coated with sweat from the roots out as it falls around her temples. Her mouth opens wider; her cheeks heat as pink as her hair, and she shudders, squeezing her heavily chiseled, heavily developed arms gently across each other, over her sensitive, enormous breasts.

Silence slams into the ruined section of Zashono Academy's seemingly endless dorms.

Then she stops, then, her Hungers rush in, and she roars. It feels so good to roar; almost good enough to Hungers are quiet. Almost.

It is Teddy who raises her pink-haired head. It is Teddy who holds up both musclebound arms level with her shoulders. Teddy whose hands twist this way and that as she stares at the seemingly endless yet beautifully curved and chiseled bulges from shoulder to upper arm to forearm to big, strong hands.

It is Teddy who realizes she doesn't have to move her head-- she doesn't even need a mirror to see beneath a pair of breasts that put those of every other member of the Eiken Club to shame.

(Unless that really is Chiharu over there. Teddy wouldn't be jealous if it is, though. Those look so big that they'd get in the way even  _ more _ than they used to. Poor Chiharu!)

_ Poor, tasty Chiharu… Um… And poor, pretty Chiharu's mom? Keiko. Keiko Shinonome. So pretty. _

_ But Chiharu… _ Teddy only caught a glance before she and her mother blurred, vanishing from Teddy's sight. As beautiful as Keiko Shibonome is, she sees so much more in that glimpse of Chiharu.

A loving friend, dearer than friend. Whose eyes are open now, seeing the whole wide world even more than Teddy, and an insight into the heart. Teddy doesn't know how she knows, but while she's horny for both, it's Chiharu now that she can imagine sharing Densuke with, or Teacher Komon.

Chiharu whom Teddy somehow knows will help Teddy _find_ their missing boy. Chiharu whomTeddy is even now willing to share him with. They can both protect him, and hold him close, and Teddy trusts that Chiharu will help her work out certain darker urges on other boys.

The ones who mocked Emiru. Who called her a pink freak. A dumb little pink bunny, not worth their pity, let alone their respect.

But now she is Teddy for true. She is worthy of Chiharu's love, and thinks Densuke might still be worthy of hers. Aside from a few others who were kind or friends

Teddy is about to teach the world how to be made worthy of her.

It feels so good!

Teddy is still not entirely fond of being naked, but nonetheless, a glowing smile rises over her face, briefly outshining the afternoon sun. Emiru… is gone. Only Teddy remains.

It's not a death; they weren't alters. They were masks across her soul and keys to turn in her body. Big, powerful Teddy whom no one could stop and no one dared mock to her face; little, scared Emiru who hid her "freaky" pink eyes and pink hair away from the world by actually hiding.

Now, the Emiru-key is gone. Devoured in her dominance of herself; not even a shred for a psychologist or a psychic to find. There is only Teddy, now, and her grin beams brighter and brighter as she pumps her arms up into an instinctive double-bicep pose.

_ Ooh. Guns. _ Her body may not be soft and cuddly like the Teddy Suit, but as the Hungers flare in her far harder than any fear, she learns to love it really, really quickly.

Her pink hair is mostly a pixie cut bob now, except for such aggressive bangs in the front that they more than half-hide her pink eyes. She grins, and feels warmth there. Her face has grown too, rounded and full, with a hint of the old Teddy Suit pudginess absent elsewhere.

Other than, you know. Her colossal, full breasts, and a gorgeously broad butt, perky and almost fluffy. She thinks of the latter as a last gift of the bunny-- her fluffy tail.

And as for the former... Prior to the Pulse, even Ms.Shinonome and Komoe were neither as  _ excessive _ nor as shapely and round. Firm without losing their jiggle, Teddy finally feels like she's truly joined the Eiken Club.

No matter what's happened to tasty, tasty Chiharu and her mother.

But the rest of her… Teddy remembers those silly anime with the posing, shiny-chested men with big mustaches, endless muscles almost bouncing along with every movement, let alone flexing. Well, she doesn't have a mustache, but she's got enough muscle for three of them-- three of them already scaled up to her two point eight-five meters.

Teddy is  _ hard _ , now. Everywhere except her fluffy butt and fluffier breasts, she ripples with immense, rough-hewn muscles. Like the scant others she sees who resemble herself, the extra development and mass on her body looks curved and grown naturally.

Like their prior bodies were a template to which the muscle is grown, rather than stacked stop it.

She's hulking, yes, with long legs glistening and lightly vibrating from how tight the skin is over mammoth quads, bridge-cable-like hamstrings, and calves bigger than her head. But those muscles have grown in rounded and shapely, following the example of her luscious hips without any of their fat. Her body is stylized.

A temple, but only Ishtar and Inanna had or were such temples.

Between her legs, her pussy and it's pink muff are as beautiful as the rest of her. Here, perhaps there's a bit of fat, or maybe her labia are just perpetually engorged with horniness now. Either way, the darker pink folds and mound stand out strikingly from her paler, peach-colored skin around.

Speaking of folds, Teddy has  _ tons _ of definition, too. The tertiary muscles along the edges aren't the only fractal-seeming element to her strength. Her enormous upper arms, bigger than barrels, show so much intricately grooved, packed power that her skin seems to ripple a bit, even at rest; her legs and coiled, banded forearms bulge much the same.

At that, her body shows striations in so many layers and fierce, tightly-pulled edges and centers that from some angles, she almost looks like her muscles are painted in stripes. Just stripes of the same color but different grooves.  _ I look good! _

Teddy's quite the beast now, with rugged, craggy shoulders, hefty pecs in front, and a sculpted back that illustrate that same striated strength without her Eiken-style tits in the way. Though her butt's teardrop wiggle does conceal some absolutely amazing glutes beneath. Even or perhaps especially, her belly is an incredible illustration of hardness.

Her breasts and ass suggest an hourglass figure despite the sturdy thickness of her midsection. The abs dip and separate around the edges, but swell with so much hardy power that their grooved borders seem to fit like remarkably uniform puzzle pieces. Teddy is a beauty; a beautiful  _ tank. _

And she's filled with three incredible urges. No, three Drives, and to her horror she can see them tearing her mind in two directions. If she can ignore them, she will be dragged into madness and become a rabid beast. If not…

She needs  _ sex. _ She needs sex, and to dominate and control others around her. To feel their suffering-- preferably  _ while _ having sex with them.

While fucking them.

The third Hunger in Teddy is no relief. She needs to suffer, too, but the idea of listening to humiliating rants again just makes her want to  _ crush _ nasty, jeering men, it does. Her traumatic Pulsing has left her with a little charge there, but she desperately hopes her intuition that Chiharu may have the cunning to take Teddy on is true.

But for now, she is much more Driven to have her virgin pussy filled, by adoring, respectful tongues or clenched, controlled cocks. She has such  _ needs _ now. And not a hint of Emiru's reticence.

Teddy needs to fuck Now! And she still sees Teacher Komon…

Teddy grins broadly, eyes lighting up under her bangs. Her smile lengthens and lengthens as ideas fill Teddy's vast thoughts, ideas so delectable she just has to bring her hands up to her shamelessly gushing cleft. As she thrusts two fingers, just to cut the edge, she plans, licking her lips as she leers at Teacher Komon's upturned ass.

_ Pretty Komon hasn't woken up since my scream. And that butt… I should go help her. _

And in a zoom, Teddy is gone.

Along the way, she pauses to pick up a hat. Her teacher has never seen her without the Teddy's Suit. Teddy wants to give her a clue.

And Teddy is naked, after all. She's never spent much time at all out of her Suit. With her new Teddy Body, just the hat will do.

Long, soft wool, probably meant to be comically oversized for a big man, but it's snug and nice for her. Two round ears, shiny button eyes, a big round nose, and a smile almost as big as Teddy's. It will do very nicely.


End file.
